


Plutão

by Ikyelf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Pluto - Freeform, Rejection, droubble, sun - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikyelf/pseuds/Ikyelf
Summary: Você é o Sol, e eu orbito em torno do seu eixo, a trilha que estou destinado a seguir. Você é o que tudo aquece e ilumina, apesar de me parecer apenas uma estrela entre milhares de outras estrelas quando o vejo daqui. Ainda assim, é uma estrela que brilha mais do que as demais, e isso por si só já é um importante diferencial.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Plutão

**V** ocê é o Sol, e eu orbito em torno do seu eixo, a trilha que estou destinado a seguir. Você é o que tudo aquece e ilumina, apesar de me parecer apenas uma estrela entre milhares de outras estrelas quando o vejo daqui. Ainda assim, é uma estrela que brilha mais do que as demais, e isso por si só já é um importante diferencial.

Você é essencial para muitos outros, inclusive para a Terra. Lá, quando você chega, tudo fica mais tranquilo. Aqui, você não chega. Aqui, você ainda é essencial, mas de uma outra forma. Aqui, tudo parece mais frio, distante e diferente.

Você ilumina os detalhes, porém faz isso de uma forma muito amena. Acho que é porque somos distantes, ou talvez porque sou pequeno e imperceptível demais para ter tamanha atenção.

Mas penso que não posso reclamar muito disso, afinal aqui não há tantos detalhes para se iluminar ou notar. Nem muita vida para se apreciar ou manter. No fim das contas, eu nem ao menos chego a ser um planeta. E eu nem ao menos tenho o suficiente para completar a órbita com a mesma velocidade e eficiência que os demais.

Eu sou apenas Plutão.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, essa fic foi retirada do meu perfil do wattpad (user: Ikyrinn), portanto já deixo avisado que não se trata de plágio!


End file.
